Dark Clouds Ahead
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Sebastian will do whatever it takes to get Blaine. Even if it means getting Kurt out of the picture. Sebastian tries to kill Kurt, but doesn't succeed. How does both Kurt and Blaine recover from this, especially with Sebastian on the loose.
1. Chapter 1

**Because I'm twisted**

Sebastian Smythe wasn't the type of person to be told no to. He was used to getting his ways. No one said no to him before. That feeling was new to him. He smiled as he put on his uniform in front of the mirror. That just made it more interesting. Getting Blaine had now become a game, a game that he would do whatever it took to win.

And he knew for certain that as long as Kurt was around he wouldn't stand a chance. Blaine was too much in love to notice anyone else. But if something happened to Kurt...if Blaine had no one to lean on but Sebastian... A twisted smile formed on his face.

* * *

><p>He watched from the distance as Kurt left his father's garage. He turned off his headlights as he followed Kurt's car downtown to one of the clothing stores. Perfect, the store was right next to an alley. And it was late at night, also. He waited by the door until Kurt came out, carrying plastic bag. He pulled out his gun and placed it behind Kurt's back. Sebastian smiled as Kurt froze.<p>

"Turn left and head into the alley," he hissed, keeping his voice deep. Kurt trembled.

"P...please."

"Do what I say!" That came out in a hiss. He saw Kurt shiver as he obeyed.

Finally they were in the alley.

"Turn around."

Kurt did so and his eyes widened in shock and horror.

"_Sebastian_?" He gasped.

Sebastian grinned.

"Surprised?"

"You scared me to death! That was not a funny joke!" Kurt shot back at him. Sebastian blinked, rather surprised. Kurt really didn't know that this was really happening?

"This is no joke," he said slowly. Kurt swallowed.

"That's enough pretending, now, Sebastian," he warned. "R...really, I mean it."

"Who says that I'm pretending?"

Sebastian advanced towards Kurt.

"Stay away from me!"

Kurt backed up from him, terror in his eyes. This was just how Sebastian wanted this.

"This really isn't personal," Sebastian responded. "There's just no other way to get Blaine."

Kurt stared at him, and his mouth dropped in utter shock.

"Y...you want to...kill me so you can have Blaine?" His voice shook when he spoke.

Sebastian kept smiling that sinister smile.

"You don't seem to understand, Kurt, I _always _get what I want. And with you gone...who will be there to console a grief stricken Blaine?"

Kurt shook his head, still not entirely believing this was happening.

"No, no, I just...this can't be happening."

"Oh but it is, now it can be as painless as possible, or as painful as possible. It's really up to you, Kurt."

Sebastian stepped even closer to the terrified boy. Kurt took that moment to turn to run.

"Oh no you don't," Sebastian sneered. He grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him closer to his body. Kurt continued to wildly struggle against his grip as he forced Kurt closer to his chest.

Kurt remembered one of the few defensive moves he had learned from Puck. He twisted the hand that over his chest. When Sebastian yelled in shock he turned and kicked him in the crotch.

"Sonofabitch," Sebastian groaned as he collapsed to the ground. Kurt took that chance to grab for the gun,but Sebastian was took quick for him. Within a second Sebastian kicked the gun out of the way. Before Kurt knew it Sebastian then had him pinned to the ground.

"That was a really stupid thing to do, Kurt," Sebastian growled, keeping Kurt's wrists pinned to the pavement. Kurt struggled and kicked like a wild animal trapped. Tears streamed down his face. He still couldn't believe this was happening. This was like an outer body experience. Sebastian than proceeded to use his hands and wrap them around Kurt's neck.

Kurt's eyes widened and his body began to fight again, fight to breathe.

"P...please," he rasped as his hands grabbed Sebastian's. But they had too strong of a grip. The fighting was useless.

"Sorry it had to be this way, Kurt," said Sebastian coldly. "If only you would have stayed out of the way, broken up with Blaine. It didn't have to be like this."

Kurt's only response was a desperate gasp of air as Sebastian's hands continued to press down on his throat. Kurt's face was getting paler and paler.

"HEY!" A voice from behind them shouted. It was one of the store manager's, on his way home for the night.

Sebastian saw the guy twice his size running towards him.

"_Fuck."_He released his grip on Kurt's neck. Kurt drank in as much air as he could, leaving no room to talk. "This isn't over yet, Hummel," he growled at the young man. And just like that he was gone.

Kurt laid there on the pavement as he tried to register what just happened. For some reason his mind couldn't process it, it was as if he was in shock. He continued to gasp for air as the manager ran to him. He vaguely heard the man talking to him,asking him if he was okay, but he couldn't respond to any of it. He could only gulp for air.

Later he heard the sounds of sirens. And paramedics talking to him. He felt himself being lifted into a stretcher and heard people ask him questions, but he still could not answer.

All he could picture in his mind was Sebastian ice cold eyes staring at him, and that twisted smile on Sebastian's face as he tried to choke the life out of Kurt.

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to get rid of the image. Finally he felt like he was able to use his voice again. But he could only utter one word.

"_Blaine._" Before he passed out from the shock. And finally as he did so Sebastian's cold eyes were replaced with Blaine's kind ones. And he thought of Blaine's smile instead, now all he could think of was the fact Sebastian was still out there, hungry for Blaine and desperate to do whatever it took to get him. Blaine was in danger, and Kurt had to save him, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Blaine stumbled in the dark as he tried to find his cell phone.

"Hello?" His voice was groggy. He squinted as he turned on the light. _What the hell? Who would be calling at 2:00 in the morning?_

"Blaine? It's Carole."

Carole...wait, Carole as in Kurt's stepmom?

Blaine was wide awake now.

"What's wrong?"

There was silence and that was when Blaine knew, for sure, that it was something horrible.

"Carole? Is...Kurt all right?"

"Kurt's been attacked, honey." Carole's voice was small and shaky.

Blaine felt like his head was spinning.

_Kurt was attacked, Kurt was attacked_. Those words repeated themselves over and over in his head.

"We're at the hospital-"

"I'll be right there."

Blaine quickly grabbed his pants and hung up the phone as he dressed in record time. He knocked on his parents door, not looking forward to waking them up.

"Blaine? What is it?" Her mother groaned from inside the bedroom. He opened the door slowly. His father slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Christ, Blaine, do you know what time it is?" His father snapped. Normally Blaine would have winced at the harshness of the tone, but right now he didn't care.

"Sorry for waking you guys, but I just got a call and..."He bit his lip. He had a hard time saying it. Saying it would make it real. "Kurt's been attacked."

"What?" His mother gasped and even his father looked properly shocked. "Do you know how badly?"

Blaine shook his head, trying to stop his eyes from becoming watery.

"No...but I have to go to the hospital. I have to be there for him."

"Is there anything you can really do?" His father dared to ask. "His family is going to be there...maybe you should wait until morning..."

Both Blaine and his mother gasped at his father.

"I don't know how badly he's hurt!" Blaine lost the fight and tears filled his eyes. "I don't know if he's in pain, if he's scared, if he's been asking about me...He's my _boyfriend_, I need to be there for him!" He didn't care that his father flinched at that word. His father still claimed that Kurt was just a good friend to the family.

"Okay, okay, okay," his father said quickly as he got out of bed. "I'll drive you."

Blaine shook his head.

"I have my own car, remember? I can drive by myself. Thanks for all your concern."He left in time to hear his mother yelling at his father.

He was really too busy worrying at Kurt to have much room for anger or hurt towards his dad. He drove as fast as he could, while going the speed limit. He was tempted to speed but knew that he couldn't risk the delay of getting a ticket.

His heart continued to pound against his chest as he thought of Kurt, hurt in a hospital bed. He rushed into the waiting room. There was Burt, Carole, and Finn. Burt was pacing back and forth and Finn was slumped into a seat as he looked at the floor. Carole was following Burt, and seemed like she was trying to talk to him. She turned and saw Blaine.

"Blaine!" Her eyes seemed to widen in relief. The others turned too as Blaine walked to them.

"What happened?" Blaine didn't bother with the standard greeting of hello. "How badly is he hurt?"

"Not too bad, thank God," breathed Burt. "He lost some oxygen, though. They have him hooked up onto a machine. They are doing X-Rays to make sure nothing is broken."

"What...why would he have lost oxygen?" Blaine looked confused.

"Sweetie, someone tried to choke him to death," Carol murmured softly. Blaine blinked back tears as he felt himself get dizzy.

"Easy there,son," Burt said quickly and helped steady Blaine's body.

"Thanks...D...do they know who?" Blaine managed to ask. Burt shook his head.

"No, the police will ask him later, if he remembers. They also want to check and make sure that he wasn't..." It was Burt's turn to be unable to speak.

"If he wasn't raped," Finn finished for Burt, and flinched at the words like they were poison.

Blaine's mouth dropped at the thought and his skin turned pale.

"I need to sit down," he said to no one in particular. He did so and placed his hands over his face. "This is all my fault," he mumbled.

Burt stared at him sharply.

"How is it your fault?"

"He...wanted me to go shopping with him tonight. I said I had too much studying to do. If I had gone with him I could have protected him,"

"Or you could have gotten seriously hurt yourself," Carole retorted as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

A doctor appeared and Burt practically pounced on him.

"How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as we feared," said the doctor, looking relieved. "He does have a broken wrist, but that's the only thing broken. There's bruising on his neck, but that will fade. He will have difficult breathing for a while, which is why he is hooked up to a machine. No lungs were punctured, though, and he was not raped."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief at that last sentence.

"Thank God," Carole mumbled.

"Mentally, however," The doctor added with a sigh. "It could be a long time before he recovers from his attack."

Burt nodded.

"Can we see him?" He asked desperately. The doctor glanced at Blaine.

"Yes, but family only."

Blaine was about to back away when Burt placed his hand onto Blaine's shoulder.

"There's only family here."

The doctor and Burt stared each other down as Blaine stared at Kurt's father in utter shock. He swallowed, did Burt really think of him as family now? The doctor finally nodded.

"Only because Kurt has been asking for someone named Blaine...Are you Blaine, son?"

Blaine nodded quickly. His heart fluttered.

Kurt had asked for him? Of all the people to ask...he saw Burt look at him quickly. Was that a look of hurt? That Kurt had asked for Blaine instead of his father?

He followed the family into Kurt's room. Blaine stood in the doorway.

There was Kurt, paler than normal and in a hospital gown. There was Kurt, hooked to machines that pumped oxygen into him. Kurt looked so exhausted and fragile that Blaine was afraid to get too close to him. He was afraid to touch him. Kurt's eyes fluttered open weakly. He turned and saw the 4 people around him.

"Daddy?"

Burt grasped his son's hand.

"I'm here, son."

"B...Blaine.."

"So am I, Kurt." Gently, as gently as he could, Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt saw Carol and Finn in the corner.

"You all came."

"Of course we did, sweetie." Carol said and bent over to kiss his forehead.

"We're family now, right?" Finn smiled, but seemed scared to move closer to Kurt.

"Kiddo, I need to ask this while your head is still clear, before they pump in more medication." Burt's voice was as gentle as possible. "Who...who was it that attacked you, Kurt? Who was it?"

Fear flickered in his eyes as he stared at Blaine.

"I don't want to tell...what if he comes back..."

"Sh...it's okay, Kurt." Blaine ran his finger's through his boyfriend's hair. "I'll protect you."

"No! He's after you too, Blaine!" Kurt cried out without meaning too, tears of frustration in his eyes.

Everyone stared at him.

"What are you talking about, Kurt?" Finn asked, sounding scared. Kurt buried his head into his pillow.

"Kurt, please don't get upset," said Blaine. "You need to save your strength, but you also need to tell us who did this to you. That person is not going to hurt you anymore."

A sob escaped from Kurt's mouth.

"Sebastian," he finally whispered. Only Blaine's eyes were wide with horror. The other's looked confused.

"Sebastian?" Carole asked. "Do we know a Sebastian, Kurt?"

Burt saw Blaine's reaction.

"Blaine?"

Blaine could barely register. No...he knew that Sebastian wanted him but...no...Sebastian wouldn't do this, no Warbler could do something like this. That was impossible . He turned and vomited into the nearest garbage pale.

"Blaine!" Carole cried out as he sank onto the floor to try to keep from fainting.

"It's all my fault," he whispered, more to himself than to anyone else. "It's all my fault." And he would never forgive himself for putting Kurt in danger, ever.


End file.
